Research in this project is currently focused on four areas. These are characterization of the survivors of the anthrax attacks of 2001; characterization of emerging respiratory infections including SARS and influenza; development of novel therapies for flu; and evaluation of experimental vaccines and treatments for Ebola virus. The anthrax study has enrolled a cohort of volunteers who are currently undergoing an extensive diagnostic evaluation. To be ready to deal with emerging infectious diseases of the respiratory tract, a protocol has been developed to systematically study patients presenting with a compatible symptom complex. This protocol has been complemented by the development of treatment protocols that will utilize hyperimmune plasma to the 2009 H1N1 virus or a combination of antiviral chemotherapeutic agents. As part of the US government response to Ebola a series of protocols have been initiated at the NIH Clinical Center and West Africa to study the pathogenesis, treatment and prevention of Ebola virus disease. These includes studies of the Monoclonal antibody cocktail ZMapp, the candidate rVSV and ChAd3 platform Ebola vaccines and an observational cohort study of survivors of Ebola virus disease.